Patent document 1 shown below discloses a knocking detecting apparatus wherein a plurality of resonance frequency components contained in an output signal of the knock sensor is obtained, a knocking index is calculated based on the resonance frequency components, and occurrence of the knocking is determined by comparing the knocking index with a predetermined value.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2684611